Saving Katherine
by tiva-feels
Summary: In one dreadful moment, every stable, sound thing in Katherine Plumber's life crumbles. Can Jack and the boys help her before its too late? *Rated T for abuse* Katherine/Jack Romance, Katherine/Newsies family
1. Chapter 1

The first thing she noticed when she finally awoke was the pain. White, hot pain, that seemed to suffocate her, and pin her to the filthy ground of the alley-way. She groaned, rolling to her side and clutching her throbbing abdomen. She felt her already uneven breath begin to thin, as the sound of her heart pounded in her ears. With the final ounce of strength she had left, she pulled her slender frame onto her hands and knees, immediately regretting the decision as a sharp, shooting pain ran through her left wrist, and left her flat on her stomach. She whimpered, a single tear trickling down her swollen cheek. Her eyes fluttered, and she began to give into darkness.

* * *

"Awh, common, Jack!" Crutchie whined, "Stay a little while longer!"

Several other boys joined in, imitating Crutchie's plea. Jack smiled, shaking his head. "Sorry, boys! I gotta go! I promised Katherine I'd come home early tonight."

"Haven't gone soft on us, have yeh, Jack?" Someone from the crowd joked.

Jack felt his cheeks grow hot, "Naw, come on, me?" He laughed, "Its just that you know Katherine, she always likes things just so."

Crutchie shrugs, "Fine, fine. Just know that ya boys are missin' ya too, Kelly!"

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

The streets were long since abandoned by now, a cool mist filling the mild April air. Jack took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the thick city air, before starting his usual walk back to the small tenant which him and Katherine had been sharing for the past few weeks. He always hated the main streets, opting for the alley-ways. They were faster, as it was, and besides, Jack had never liked the way the streets felt at this hour. They were too empty, desolate, and it made him feel as if he was exposed for the world to see. He had certainly had his fair share of the public's eye in the past month or so, and was in no mood to continue to be seen. A thought then crossed his mind, and Jack felt a smile creep its way across his lips. For if it was not for this fame, he would not have met Katherine.

"Maybe it aint all bad." He mumbled to himself, before ducking into the first alley-way.

A shadowed figure met his gaze. Jack stopped, examining the odd shape in front of him, but not daring to take a step towards it. At first, he assumed it was a stray animal. There were plenty of them in New York, but he had never seen one laying so openly, sprawled across the alley ground. Even the dumbest of dogs knew better than to leave themselves so exposed. A flash of some sort of burgundy cloth made him rethink his hypothesis. He finally worked up the courage to take a step closer, straining his eyes for any sort of clue as to what lay before him. Long, brown curls, matted with dirt and some sort of liquid substance. Jack felt a lump of ice form in the pit of his stomach. That was no stray, that was a human.

He knew that girl.

* * *

She didn't completely register what was happening in her daze, as her body slowly began to regain consciousness. It was then that she felt something warm upon her bruised shoulders. Was it … skin? She tensed, a rush of adrenaline surging through her system. Her eyes snapped open, as she flailed her arms outward, trying desperately to strike whoever the touch belonged to. She whimpered, feeling the pain begin to leak back throughout her body. She dropped her arms, opting to squirm half-heartedly beneath the figure. A hand was pressed gently against her soar cheek, but she flinched away.

"Shh, Katherine. You're gonna be alright." She stopped resisting. She knew that voice, her eyes closed once more as exhaustion overcame her.

"I promise," She heard as she drifted off again, "You aint gonna get hurt no more."

"Jack," She croaked, "is that you?"

Her body gave in before she could hear the reply.

* * *

**I know this is a little dark… but I promise it will all make sense!**

**Hope you enjoyed (: please ****review! I really wanna know what people think of this (: I'll be posting another chapter soon!**

**xo**

**Alex**


	2. Chapter 2

As gingerly as he could, Jack lifted Katherine's limp frame into his arms, and sprinted back to the bar where the others hopefully still remained. Hot tears began to sting the corners of his eyes, and his lungs burned from the extra weight resting in his arms. None of that mattered, though. All that he cared about was seeing her safe. Jack rounded another corner, relief succumbing his senses when he saw the warm light flooding through the bar windows. He looked down at Katherine, who was still asleep. Now in the pale light he caught the first glimpse of the extent of her injuries. Jack gasped at the sight of her. He could only see her face and neck, but from what he could tell, her lip was split and her right eye was swollen nearly shut. A cut lay on her cheek bone, and her neck had bruises in the shape of ...

no.

Could it be?

Hand prints.

He clenched his jaw, taking a deep breath in the hopes of composing himself, and then burst through the bar doors, revealing its dingy interior.

"Ayy! Look whose back!" Davey cheered, his words slightly slurred.

The other boys joined in chorus, hollering with excitement. Only Crutchie did not join in, limping over to Jack, his pale eyes filled with horror.

"What happened to her, Jack?"

The others had noticed now as well, sobering up almost immediately. Finch and Davey pushed a few tables together, gathering the other's jackets and hats to create a makeshift bed for Katherine, and Jack lay her down cautiously.

"Jack," Les all but shrieked, "whats on your hands?"

Jack looked down at his trembling hands. "Oh, God." He whispered. A deep, crimson stain had soaked his fingers. Jack looked at his vest, noting the same color had drenched him nearly to the bone. He stumbled backwards, dropping to his knees. "Oh, _God_!"

His gaze rested on Katherine, only now noticing her abdomen, which was sodden with the same deep, horrible red.

"Jack," Crutchie placed his hands on his friend's shoulders urgently, "we need to get her to a hospital."

Jack merely nodded, to stunned to speak.

"You need to pull it together now, Jack." Crutchie continued, glancing back at the tables being used as a cot, "For Katherine."

A murmur came from behind them. The two friends stood, making their way over to Katherine, who was mumbling something incoherently beneath her breath. Jack reached out, taking hold of her left hand. Katherine flinched, whimpering as he did so. Jack replaced her hand at her side almost immediately, instead brushing a few stray strands of hair from her bruised forehead.

"Who coulda did this to you?" He whispered, his brown eyes welling up with tears once more.

"Fa …" Jack's ears pricked up.

"Katherine? Are ya awake?" Her eyes fluttered as her body fought against her mind.

"I-It was …"

Jack stroked her hair soothingly. "Shh, its gonna be okay." He said, although he wasn't sure if he was reassuring her, or himself. "Just tell us who did this to you."

"It … h-he … ohh …" A low moan escaped her lips, before her body gave into unconsciousness once more.

"N-now what?" Davey asked shakily. "We aint got the money to take her to a hospital, and even if we did, they wouldn't help a bunch of street rats."

Les punched his older brother defiantly in the arm. "Don't think like that! We gotta at least try!"

"Les is right," Specs chimed in, "we gotta get her to a hospital. Its the only chance we got."

Jack nodded, lifting Katherine into his arms once more. "You lead the way." He nodded to Davey, before following him out into the night once more.

* * *

The hospital was empty for the most part, much to all the boys' relief. For they knew that if this were a busy day, that they would be left to wait. After all, who could care if a few street kids went missing? A squat, plump woman with greying hair met the boys. She looked them up and down, lifting her eyebrow and cocking her chin slightly upward.

"And what can I do for you…?" She asked with a bit of uncertainty.

Jack stepped forward then, still holding the fragile woman in his arms. The nurse's eyes widened, and she beckoned Jack to follow her. Katherine was placed on a stretcher, as two doctors rushed around her. He hated seeing her like this. She looked so … small. Jack wasn't used to seeing her look like that. Katherine was usually so confident and witty, and _boy_ was she smart. And yet, at this moment, Jack didn't see any of those things. He hardly saw Katherine at all, if he was to be completely honest. The woman that lay before him was frail, and helpless. Oh no, this was not the Katherine he knew and loved.

As the doctors began to push her through the emergency doors, Jack went to follow. The nurse placed her hand outward, stopping him in his tracks. "Medical professionals only beyond this point." She said, then turned on her heels. She stopped suddenly though, glancing back towards the heartbroken boy only paces behind her. "She's gonna be ok, kid." She assured him, smiling sadly, "I promise."

Jack smiled back, nodding in thanks, before returning with the other boys.

"Now what?" Finch asked nervously.

Jack sat in a stiff waiting room chair, allowing his joints to relax only slightly. "Now," he said, "we wait."

* * *

**Hope you are enjoying so far! please read and review (: and maybe spread the word? I work really hard on my stories, and it would mean the world if you guys helped me get people to read them! Another chapter is coming soon!**

**xo**

**Alex**

**P.S.**

**I know age wise the boys are kind of young to drink, however I figured it fit the time period well. Society wasn't the same in 1899, and children far younger than what we today consider legal were subject to alcohol. Mostly, this is because it was cheap and easy to find and supply.**

**Hope that clears up any controversy that you may or may not have over this concept! xo**


	3. Chapter 3

Crutchie sat, slumped over on the hospital bench with Les curled up on his lap. He sighed, arching his back in the hopes of loosening his muscles. He then glanced over at Jack, who hadn't moved a muscle since letting go of Katherine. Bags had already formed under his eyes, and his hands and the extent of his clothing were still stained with blood. Her blood.

_Katherine_.

Crutchie shuddered, her image filling his memory. Her wit, her strength, her alertness, all of it somehow drained out of her. There was nothing left of the poor girl, except a few purple bruises, and a deep wound to her abdomen. That was all she was, the closest thing someone could possibly be to a corpse without being dead. A chill ran up his spine at the thought of her ...

_no. She's not dead. And you can't let yourself think that way_.

His gaze landed on Jack once more, then drifted to Davey, then Specs, and then the rest of the boys. Les squirmed slightly, readjusting his position. Crutchie couldn't help but smile at the boy. He was still so young, so full of wonder. Crutchie missed that trait. _Wonder_. The ability to just stop, and think, and question. The ability to act rather than just observe.

He frowned, his heart dropping to the pit of his stomach. Observe. Oh, how he wished he could do more than watch. However, with his leg being the way it was, he had grown up being on the outside, watching, scrutinizing every detail, every attribute of a person. It was a blessing and a curse, for he found that he was rather good at it, but it created a disconnect from the rest of the world. He would have made a good doctor, he finally decided, leaning his back against the white wash walls of the room.

A flash of movement caught the corner of his eye, and he turned his head to see what it was. Jack had propped his head against his knees, which were now resting against his chest. Grabbing his crutch, the cripple stood slowly so as not to wake the sleeping boy on his lap, and limped his way over to his friend.

"Any news?" He all but whispered.

Jack didn't respond, except for the slight shaking of his head.

Silence fell between the two boys. Crutchie sighed cautiously putting his hand on Jacks shoulder.

"You shoulda seen her, Crutch." Jack finally spoke, a tremor spreading through his body, as if the memory were too much to bare. "She was so scared. It was like she didn't even recognize me when I found her. She kept fightin' me, trying to get away from me, but she was so weak, all she could do was cry out."

"Awh, common." Crutchie soothed, "She's alright. You know Katherine, she's a fighter. If anyone can get through this, its he-"

"I thought she was a stray when I saw her." Jack snapped, turning to face his friend. "She was just left there, in the middle of the alley. If I hadn't found her …" His voice faltered.

Crutchie's heart sank. Before he could say anything, the nurse came out.

"Family of Katherine Plumber?" About fifteen thin, dirty boys stood up, even Les, in his groggy state, found it in him to rise. The nurse raised an eyebrow. "I can only take in one to see her."

All eyes turned to Jack, who was the only one out of them who had not stood up. Crutchie rolled his eyes, and pointed at the boy to his right. "He'll go." Jack didn't move.

"Excuse me … sir? I can only allow you fifteen minutes, so if you would like to see her, you must go now."

No reply. Davey tugged on Jack's arm, all but lifting him from his seat. He pushed his friend away, standing on his own.

"Alright." He mumbled. "Lets go."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter!  
****I hope you enjoy nonetheless, and I apologize for it taking so long!  
As always, read and review please!  
xx**


	4. Chapter 4

_113, 112, 111 ..._

Jack counted the room numbers down in his head.

_110, 109, 108, 107 ..._

The nurse stops abruptly, spinning on her heels.

_106._

"I must ask you to be quiet," she warns, "she hasn't woken yet."

Jack nods. "Do ya got any idea when she will?"

She shakes her head, a few gossamer strands of silver hair falling in front of her face. "I'm sorry, sir. The extent of her injuries were too great for us to be sure of anything. If she does wake up-"

"She's _gonna_ wake up."

She sighs, "I'm sorry, sir, but right now we just can't be sure."

His heart drops to his stomach. "Whadaya mean, ya can't be sure?"

"She sustained a great deal of trauma, both physically and emotionally. I'm afraid there is nothing more we can do, the rest is up to her."

Jack's jaw tenses. "Just lemme see her."

* * *

It wasn't Katherine, and no matter what they showed him or what proof they said they had, he refused to believe that it was.  
There was nothing about the woman that lay before him that gave him any reason to believe that he was wrong. Except for her hair.  
Loose, auburn curls which framed her worn face. That was the only thing he saw that made him think of her.

He knelt next to the feeble woman, taking her hand in his and kissing it gently. Fresh tears sprung in his dark eyes, and he tried to force himself to subdue them. He thought he felt her stir beneath him, and he glanced up at her. Beneath the bruises, and the cuts, a small smile had formed on Katherine's lips. Jack couldn't help it when he felt his own lips turn upward slightly. He sat silently, content to watch her sleep.

"I'm sorry but I have to ask you to-"

"Please," He stood, cutting the nurse off before she could finish the sentence, "please, just let me stay."

The nurse sighed, biting her bottom lip. "Very well, but you must promise to be silent."

Jack nodded, "Ya won't even knows I'm here."

* * *

He was woken suddenly in the middle of the night. He yawned, stretching his soar back, and standing from the chair he had utilized as a bed. He glanced around him, once more remembering where he was.

A low moan pulled him out of his thoughts.

"K-Katherine?" Another moan, this time louder. He knelt next to her, taking her hand in his once more. "Talk to me, Sweetheart." He pleaded.

A tremor shot through her body as their hands made contact. He pulled back. "Hey, its alright, Katherine." He soothed, opting to merely sit beside her. "Its just me, its just Jack, remember?"

She gasped, scrunching her eyes closed only further. Jack's heart sank when he realized what was happening.

"Hey, come on Sweetheart, you'se are gonna be just fine. Just pull through this."

Katherine gripped the threadbare sheets, her body tensing, as she whimpered softly. Then suddenly, she shrieked. Her body began to convulse, small beads of sweat forming on her forehead, matting her hair down. She tossed over on the rickety hospital bed. Jack stood, placing his hands on her shoulders, and pinning her down so she wouldn't injure herself further. A doctor burst through the door, and pushed him aside.

Jack backed away, nearly falling over the chair he had placed in the corner. He tried to cover his ears as another scream pierced the night air. "W-what's happenin' to her?"

No one responded.

* * *

**Dun dun DUNNNNNN!  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter (: I'm so happy that you guys have been liking it so far!  
Please continue to read and review!  
XX  
Alex**


	5. Chapter 5

She was in the alley, or perhaps in a bed, but she can't remember and she can't surmise because the pain is the only coherent thing left for her. Every time she has a burst of clarity, it is quickly cluttered by the agony that pulses through her body or another memory, and it scares her that she can't remember which, or when, or why. She thinks she can hear his voice, but its mangled by those who attacked, and she tries to ignore it, but that only seems to make it worse. But if she gives into the voices, the memories only follow them faster, and so either way she finds herself lost, and confused, and miserable. And yet, even through the terror, she finds herself unable to wake, so instead she finds herself reliving her plight over, and over, and over,

and over

and over …

* * *

"Ya gotta get some fresh air, Jack," Davey reasoned with the disheveled looking teen who sat slumped in front of him, "its been over a week!"

Jack shook his head. "Nah, she's gotta wake up."

"Maybe sleep is a better idea than fresh air." He muttered to himself, examining the bags which consumed Jack's under eyes.

"Hey, I heard that."

"Sorry." Davey sighed, ignoring Jack, and glancing towards the hospital bed. "Any more news?"

"Not since …" His voice faltered.

Davey knelt next to her, brushing a few loose strands of auburn hair away from her bruised face. No body spoke for a while. He looked around the room, suddenly unable to bring himself to so much as glance at her. He wasn't sure what was worse, the physical damage, or the expression on her face. Terror. Utter, unmasked terror. He hated it. That wasn't who Katherine was. For was this not the very same girl who stood up for a group of boys who were fated to loose, and despite the odds stuck with them? Who turned against her own _father_ to do what she thought was right. How could that be the same girl who lay before him now?

It wasn't, he decided, there was not possible way. This was not Katherine Pulitzer, or Kelly, and it sure as hell wasn't Katherine Plumber. It couldn't be.

It just couldn't.

"Jack, just let me watch her for a while." He pulled himself out of his thoughts, "I promise I'll let ya know if anything happens."

Jack sighs, pressing his palms to his eyes. "Fine." He gives in, standing feebly. "I swear ta God though, Davey, the second anything happens, you tell me, got it?"

"Got it."

He promises to be back before nightfall, but Davey hopes he will forget in the midst of his exhaustion, and rest a while longer. He peeks around the now empty room, pulling a chair up to the edge of the hospital bed, and settling in.

"He's always been a stubborn one, hasn't he?" He chuckles, unsure of who he is talking to exactly. He supposes to Katherine, even though he knows she can't hear him, or if she can, at the very least cannot answer. "I guess he means well, but sometimes I wonder if he takes off more than he can chew."

"Yeah, he's been known to do that."

Davey whips around, his breath hitching in his throat as Crutchie limps in.

"Damnit, Crutch!" He exhales, "You coulda given me a heart attack."

The blonde haired boy smiles cheerily, perching on the arm of Davey's chair. "Sorry." He changes the subject. "How long has Jack been gone?"

Davey shrugs. "No more than an hour, I'd guess."

"That's all?"

"He was pretty adamant on staying."

Crutchie nods towards the fragile girl to their right. "And what about …" He stops, unable to bring himself to say her name.

"Nothing yet."

* * *

He wanted to sleep, _needed_ to even, but he just couldn't. Every time his body gave into the fatigue, the sight of her, writhing in that bed, her cries echoing through the room, it all came crashing down on him again. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, rubbing his eyes before opening them. It wasn't healthy, he knew that, but no matter how hard he tried, he knew it would be to no avail. The bed felt too empty, the entire apartment just felt ...

_empty_.

He couldn't stand it. He wanted her back, and he wanted her back now. He glanced out the window, standing abruptly. How long had he been home? Without even grabbing his coat, he burst out the door.

* * *

Everything was numb, which terrified her only further. At least when there was pain she was feeling _something_, now there was just nothing. Her breath hitched only slightly at the realization that there wasn't anything. Blood pounded in her ears, blocking out sound from all that surrounded her. Her eyelids refused to open, and her body felt so heavy that even lifting a finger was impossible. She wanted the hurt back, anything to remind her that she was alive.

_Anything_.

That was when she noticed it, slight as it was. The faintest recognition of darkness, but it was different from the darkness she was in right now. It was more permanent. Even through her haze, Katherine panicked, her breath becoming more labored. She needed to wake up now, or she feared she never would.

* * *

The city felt different tonight. He couldn't quite identify what it was, but he could certainly feel it. He thought, perhaps it was because she was not with him.

* * *

Davey sighed, rubbing his eyes, and slumping farther into his chair. It was nearly morning, and he hadn't slept at all. He glanced over towards Crutchie, who was still awake as well, his eyes fixated on the fragile girl in front of them.

"Crutch," The freckle-faced boy jumped, turning his glassy gaze to Davey, "you alright?"

A small smile took over his features, but it fell almost as quickly as it came. "Yeah," He mumbled, "yeah I think so."

A low moan interrupted their small talk, both their heads snapping towards the flimsy hospital bed.

"Go get Jack." Davey complied to his order, shuffling out the door.

Crutchie knelt as best he could next to her. "Hey, Katherine, can ya hear me?"

Her mouth opened slightly, but this time no sound came out. Crutchie's heart sank, but she pulled him out of his misery. "J…"

"Jack is comin', don't ya worry."

"J-Jack…" Her voice was hoarse, and no more than a whisper.

"Hey, its gonna be just fine." He soothed, "Its me, Crutchie. Come on Katherine, wake up for me."

Her eyelids fluttered, every muscle in her body seeming to tense as she strained to remain even partially conscious.

"Just hold on a little longer."

Her shallow breath quickened. "I … don't … know … i-if … I … can."

Crutchie's heart sank.

* * *

**Hmmm.. will she wake up?  
****Guess you are just gonna have to read more to find out! Please continue to read and review (: **

**xx,**

**Alex**


	6. Chapter 6

**Before I start this chapter, I should probably make it clear that Katherine and Jack are married! Sorry! I've been getting some questions about that (:**

* * *

His lungs burned, and he felt his legs starting to give out. He had to find Jack, and he and to now. Davey turned back for a moment to check behind him, making sure that he hadn't passed by Jack's building, when he suddenly felt the wind knocked out of him. He landed on the cement with a thump, just saving his head from excruciating pain before it was too late.

"What the…"

"Ay, watch where you're goin' kid!"

Davey sat up. "Jack! Boy, am I glad to see you!"

"Davey? What the-" Jack sucked in a gulp of breath, "What happened?"

"Follow me," Davey stood, helping his friend off the ground, "and for the love of God, try and keep up."

* * *

"Just a little while longer, Katherine. I promise." Crutchie placed his hand on hers.

She flinched, but found herself too weak to pull away. Katherine's body fought against her, fatigue slowly starting to win. "I c-can't … do … this." She gasped, tears forming in the corners of her dark eyes. She grasped onto her friends hand, trying desperately to cling onto something that reminded her of stability.

"Hey, don't talk like that." He soothed, "You are gonna be just fine, ya hear me?" Crutchie wasn't sure who he was trying to convince. Katherine's jaw tensed suddenly, another tremor shooting through her body. "What was it this time?"

"M-memory." She couldn't form a full sentence.

Crutchie sighed, "You sure I shouldn't call the doctor again?"

"D-don't. Please."

Crutchie couldn't help but smile at her persistence. "You've always been a stubborn one, I'll give ya that."

Katherine tried to laugh, but faltered as a sharp pain in her abdomen made itself known. She let go of her friend's hand, placing it gently on her stomach. Everything hurt, and what scared her most of all was that she was beginning to forget what pain felt like at all. It all sort of blended together, toying with her mind, her emotions, breaking her from the inside out. She closed her eyes, only to have Crutchie yelp as if he himself had been wounded.

"Don't you give up, Katherine Plumber! Don't you dare!" She struggled to hold on to consciousness, but found her body giving in. "Jack!"

His name jolted her from her exhaustion. Her eyes snapped open. "H-here?"

Crutchie stepped aside, revealing him. Katherine's eyes smarted with tears once more, a soft sob beginning to wrack her tiny frame. Jack came and knelt next to her, taking her hand in his, and kissing her gently on the forehead. "Hiya, sweetheart."

She didn't respond, too confused to speak. "Th-they … told … me y-you-" Her explanations were cut off by the memories dancing through her head.

"They? Whose they?" Katherine tensed, her lower lip trembling, but she said nothing. "Katherine, who did this?" Jack's tone changed, growing harder.

She whimpered, shaking her head as best she could. "D-don't … make … me."

Jack took a deep breath, trying to regain composure. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. Hey, s'alright. I'm here now." He soothed, miserable that he had upset her. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll go tell the others she's ok." One of his friends said, however he didn't look up to see which one it was.

Jack nodded, "Just keep them outa here until I say." The soft thump of the door was the only thing that let him know they were gone.

* * *

They walked back in solemn silence, dragging their feet as they went. They should be happy, Davey thought. After all, Katherine was awake, and coherent enough to at least speak and recognize who they were. So why did he feel so destitute? He sighed, glancing over at Crutchie, who's face bore a modified version of the same expression. Unlike Davey, he wasn't thinking, but rather absolutely blank, almost too in shock to fully comprehend or fathom what had happened in the last 48 hours. Davey didn't blame him, after all, the blond boy was only fifteen, and yet already had more life experience than he and the rest of his family combined.

"Ay, the boys are home!" Romeo's voice echoed through the narrow alley, followed by the hollers of several others. "Any news for us?" The group went silent.

Davey looked at Crutchie again, whose gaze was still fixated on the ground. He sighed. "She's awake," a gasp went through them in unison, followed by several murmurs. Davey whistled to regain their attention, "_but_ Jack wants us outta there for a while, at least until he's sure everything's ok."

"Aw, comeon, Davey!" Specs spoke up, "We wanna see her!"

"Yeah! It ain't fair that you guys get ta, but we don't!" Les pouted, mirroring Specs' discontent. A few others gave their sentiments in agreement.

"We said _no_." Crutchie spoke up finally, his face turning a pale shade of red.

Romeo snorted, "Geez, cool it, Crutch. We just wanna see her is all."

"And what tha hell did we tell ya, huh?" Crutchie continued, "Jack said no, we said no, so the answer is _no!_"

Davey placed a hand on his friend's forearm, "Take it easy, Crutchie. Everything's ok."

Crutchie jerked away from him, a wet streak trailing down in right cheek. "Don't tell me what ta do!" He yelled, "None of ya!" He turned, his crutch getting stuck underneath his other foot, and toppled to the ground. Davey rushed over to him, picking him up by the arm, but Crutchie pulled away, covering his face with both hands and resting on his knees. The others boys just watched, a few of them taking off their caps.

When his breath had leveled out a little, Crutchie spoke again. "I'm sorry." He stood, facing them all, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

**Permission to read into this a little bit … I have some things planned! I'm sorry if the wait for chapters might be a little long … I'm going through exams this week so life has been pretty hectic!**

**Enjoy and as always read and review! xx  
Alex**


	7. Chapter 7

"And no one has seem 'im since?"

Davey shook his head. "No," He sighed, "I woke up the next morning and he wasn't there."

Jack ran his hand across his forehead. "Damnit, Crutchie." He muttered, "And all he said was that he was sorry? Nothing else?"

"That was all. It was so strange, Jack. He seemed so guilty, but I can't figure out what he had to be guilty about for the life of me!" Davey shrugged, "I don't know, maybe he's just stressed."

Jack clapped his friend on the back. "You look tired, Davey." He said, "Go home, see your folks, and take Les with ya."

"Are ya goin … back?"

"Yeah," Jack exhaled, "I ain't got anywhere better to be."

* * *

"Mr. Kelly, back so soon." It was more of a statement than a question.

Jack took his hand in a firm shake. "How's she been, Doc?"

She's stable, and for the most part her wounds have been healing quite well." The silver haired doctor hesitated for a moment, readjusting his spectacles, "We do have some concerns, however."

Jack took a step towards him, his shoulder's tensing. "What's wrong?"

"Please, sir. I don't want to cause false reason for alarm."

"Just tell me." Jack grit his teeth, mentally preparing himself for whatever he could possibly tell him.

"Well, if you insist." He took a deep breath, "She's incredibly weak, which is abnormal seeing as she was previously an incredibly healthy young woman. We are still in the process of running tests to search for the reason. However, it does not help that a few of her injuries have become infected, most concerningly the one on her lower abdomen."

Jack sighed in relief. "But all that is treatable, right Doc? I mean, nothing to be _too_ concerned about." He all but smiled.

The doctor shook his head. "That isn't what we are most concerned about." He paused, as if unsure whether or not to continue, "We believe that …"

"That what?" Panic began to rise in Jack's throat and his stomach started to flip, "Tell me!"

"You may want to sit down for this."

"I'm fine standing. Now quit puttin' it off, and tell me!"

"When she was first brought into us, we were so concerned with her external injuries, that we for the most part ignored any internal damage." He took a deep breath, "We didn't notice until later, otherwise we would have told you after our preliminary examination."

"Please," Jack all but begged, "just tell me what'sa matter."

"Your wife was … raped, Mr. Kelly. I am so sorry."

* * *

**Ok ok so short chapter … and also kinda terribly sad and awful and yeah I'm really sorry but the idea came to me and I had to write it.  
Please read and review (: I promise I will right happier things in the future!  
Also, the whole Crutchie thing will be revealed soon enough, don't you worry!**

**xx,  
Alex**


	8. Chapter 8

Jack's heart stopped. His breathing quickened, his body went numb. "Naw," He tried to make sense of it all, "naw that ain't true." He sank into the chair behind him, wiping the sweat from the back of his neck. Tears smarted in his cloudy eyes, blurring his vision. Jack turned, hardly able to look at her through the smudged glass of the window. That was his wife, lying there, _violated_. He wanted this to be a dream, hoped it was a dream...

_Why wasn't this a dream?_

* * *

Crutchie wished he could run.

* * *

It was as if they were there with her, looming over her, constantly watching, making sure that she never forgot. As if she needed them to keep her from forgetting, the things that happened there, that night, the memories, they were enough to keep her mind reeling. She would hear a voice everyone once and a while that would break her fog, but the clarity never lingered, because something always seemed to pull her back into her nightmares, and all she could think was how much she wanted it to stop. Even when she was awake, the images stayed with her, terrorizing her, making sure that she never forgot. Only when he was there did Katherine find some solace, at least for a few moments. And so, she would wait, and she would strain to hear his voice through her gloom. And he did come, quite often in fact. Until one day he didn't. Nor the day after that, or the day after that,

or the day after that

or the day after that

or the day after that ...

* * *

Jack couldn't bring himself to face her, couldn't bring himself to look into her eyes, to _see_ the hurt that was imprinted on her face, or the bruises that twisted her body in anguish. He wanted his wife back.

"When's that last time you went to see her?"

"When's the last time ya looked for Crutchie?"

Davey didn't respond. Silence hang thick in the air between them, its presence nearly tangible to the two boys, until he couldn't stand it any longer.

"She probably misses you, Jack." Davey exhaled, "You remember how happy she was to see you."

Jack stood frame his nook overlooking the city, turning to face his friend. "Happy?" He snarled, "You called that … _happy_?"

"Well, maybe not happy, but she was-"

"No, I'll tell ya what she was!" Jack screamed, grabbing Davey by the collar of his shirt, "She was scared, and beat to hell, and she could hardly tell who I was, and she was confused, and yeah, maybe a little relieved, but _happy_?" He stumbled backwards as Jack released him, "That wasn't happy."

Davey rubbed the back of his neck where his tunic had been forced against his skin, cringing slightly at his idiocy. "Alright, so happy wasn't the right word." He tried to reason with his friend once more, "but that doesn't mean she don't need you." Jack wiped a few stray tears from his cheeks. "And she does _need_ you, Jack. So what the hell are so you afraid of, huh?"

He didn't answer, how could he bring himself to tell Davey the truth? And besides, he thought, Katherine might never forgive him if he did tell. But then, what choice did he have? If they didn't know, he looked like an insufferable coward, and a cold-hearted one at that.

"Do you know what they's did ta her?"

"I saw her, Jack. They hurt her bad."

"Naw," Jack took a step towards him, "but do you know what they _did_ to her?"

Davey removed his cap, shaking his head in disbelief. "You don't mean …" Jack nodded tears once more straying down his cheeks, Davey's knuckles whitened, he took a step back. "My God."

"Do ya get it now?"

"I gotta be honest, Jack. That just makes it all the worse. If I thought she needed you before, then you can imagine what I think now."

Jack's jaw line tensed. "How the hell am I s'posed ta face her, huh? How am I supposed to …" He voice faltered, he sunk to his knees, "what am I gonna do? What is _she_ gonna do?"

Davey placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, consoling him as best he could. "You don't have to do this alone, Jack." He said, "We's a family, and you can bet that we're gonna stick together."

"Oh, some family." Jack snapped, jerking away, "Crutchie's gone, didn't even last the night, the boys are mad 'cause I won't let 'em see her, and _you_," he all but spat the word, "all you do is walk around actin' like you's are betta than the rest of us!" Jack stood, pushing Davey backwards, "Why don't ya just run back to ya folks, huh? It ain't like you are one of us! So quit actin' like it!"

"You don't mean that, Jack." A tremor shot through Davey's weak voice.

Jack turned, his nostrils flaring. "Don't I?"

Davey licked his lips, his shoulders tensing. "Fine." He turned, but stopped suddenly, "Ya gotta stop runnin, Jack. It isn't fair to her."

* * *

"Well, well. If it ain't the crip!" He turned, his shoulders tensing, "Back so soon, crip? I thought ya said you wasn't never comin' back."

Crutchie lunged, his rough hands clutching his neck. "What the _hell_ did ya do to her? You promised you wouldn't her 'em!"

"We said we wouldn't hurt _him_," one of the Delancey brothers choked out from underneath Crutchie's grasp, "we didn't say nothin' about the girl."

"I'll kill ya," He seethed, "I swear ta God, I'll _murder_ ya!"

Someone ripped Crutchie off of him, as he toppled to the floor. "Take it easy, crip." Someone warned, who he assumed to be the other brother. "Or would ya rather another beating? Its been a while, hasn't it?"

"Why'd ya do it, huh? The strike is long gone, and I told ya everything! So why the hell'd ya do it?"

The darker haired of the two brothers tutted as if addressing a small child. "Ah, but ya see, that's where you're wrong. You told us you didn't know anything, and we needed answers. So who better to turn to, than the little lady herself?"

Crutchie shook with fury. "She nearly died because of you!"

"_Nearly_?" The other one joked darkly, "It seems we didn't do our job, doesn't it?" He elbowed his brother, howling with laughter.

"Just wait until Jack hears it was you, you'll wish you's was never born!" Crutchie turned to leave, but what they said stopped him.

"Yeah? And what d'ya think will happen when he hears that _you_ lead us straight to her, huh? Face it, crip. You's as guilty as we are."

* * *

**So a little more of a hint on what happened with Crutchie, but not the whole story!  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter (: please read and review! I'll be writing more soon and I would love to hear from you guys!**

**Xx,**

**Alex**


	9. Chapter 9

Jack pressed his palms to his eyes, a wave of exhaustion coming over him. His mind was reeling, ever since his falling out with Davey, nothing seemed to make sense anymore. That being said, nothing had really made sense for a while as it was.

"You look like hell." He jumped, standing from his perch on the couch.

A small smile graced his lips momentarily. "Miss Medda," He greeted her, somewhat uneasily, "what are you doin' here?"

The large woman bit her lip. "Davey came and talked to me today."

Jack slumped back down onto the couch. "Oh." He mumbled, "So I suppose you know-"

"Everything, yes." She came and sat next to him, "I'm so sorry, Jack." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It ain't your fault." Jack stared at the floor, unwilling to make eye contact with Miss Medda.

They sat in silence for a while, Jack still glaring at his feet, Miss Medda watching him worriedly. She stood suddenly, pacing in front of him, Jack still didn't make eye contact.

"I went to see her today." She blurted out.

Jack finally looked up. "Y-you did?" His interest pricked up, "How is she?"

"How do you think she is." It was more of a statement than a question. "She blames herself, you know." Tears formed in Jack's eyes, his shoulders drooped. "She thinks you are upset with her for everything that has happened." Medda paused nervously, unsure of whether to say what was on her mind, "She's sick, Jack, it isn't just her being hurt any longer. A few of her injuries are infected, and she has a terrible fever. She was hardly coherent enough to talk to me. The doctor said you hadn't visited in over a week, is that true?"

"_Alright_!" Jack jumped off the couch, "I get it, I need to see her! But how's am I s'posed ta face her now, after everything that has happened?" His lower lip trembled. Medda sighed, pulling him into a hug, which he didn't fight. "I'm scared, Miss Medda." His voice was muffled in her shoulder.

"Oh, baby." She sighed, "I know you are, but can you just imagine how she feels then? She's so lost, Jack. She needs you there for her."

"I don't know's how to face her. Everything is falling apart, and I can't figure out how to cope."

"One step at a time, baby." She soothed, "One step at a time."

* * *

The bruises that marred her pale skin were slowly fading, which made entering the dreaded room a little easier for him. However, it was all counteracted when he noted the state she was in. Sweat thinly coated her entire body, her slender frame trembled in such a way that he was surprised the entire bed didn't shake as well, and her breath was short and thin. Jack felt a pang of guilt settle in his stomach, paralyzing him from getting any closer to her.

Her eyes opened briefly, and a flash of recognition and something else that he couldn't identify spread across her pale face. "I-I'm … s-sorry." She croaked. Jack didn't say anything, didn't move a muscle, his body too in shock to react to her apology. "I … thought … y-you …" Her voice faltered, and her eyes closed once more, a soft groan escaping her chapped lips.

Jack tentatively took another step towards her, then another, until he was finally beside the bed. With his final ounce of courage, he perched himself next to her on the cot, placing his arm around her, and kissing her on the forehead. Katherine in return grasped weakly to his shirt, her body relaxing a little as she did so. "P-please … stay." She breathed, resting her head against his chest.

"I ain't goin' nowhere," He said after a moment, kissing her forehead once more, "I promise."

* * *

He awoke later that night, her body still trembling, her hand still clutching his button down. He wasn't sure which drew his attention more, the fact that she couldn't she was trying so desperately to hold onto him, but didn't quite have the strength, or that even with him here, she was still shaking.

"Y-you know, don't you?" Jack jumped when she spoke, not aware before then that she was awake.

"Why aren't you asleep?" He changed the subject, trying desperately to avoid answering her.

She didn't answer him for a long while, silent tears sliding down her soar cheeks. "I … I d-don't … sleep." She finally admitted, "Do you know?"

Jack closed his eyes, nodding half-heartedly. "Yeah, I do."

Katherine curled up against him, a soft sob escaping her lips. "I-it's … my … fault." She whimpered.

He pulled her closer to him, his heart sinking. "Oh Katherine," He choked out, "that ain't true. Come on, don't think like that."

"But it is!" She moaned, "I … should … h-have … stopped them."

"There wasn't nothin' you coulda done, and you know it! You listen here, Katherine, this is _not_ your fault, and there ain't a person in this world who thinks it is!"

"D-don't you?"

He tensed. "I …" He paused, "No. No, 'course I don't!"

Katherine's thin breath exhilarated suddenly. Jack sat up, glancing down at her. Her eyes were closed, her entire body tense. "K-Katherine?" Her only response was to shy away from the direction of his voice. Jack felt her forehead, his eyes widening in horror. "Hey! She's burnin' up!"

Two nurses rushed in, one of them signaling for him to leave, the other checking her pulse. "Get Doctor Hart."

"She's gonna be ok, right?" The nurse simply looked at him blankly for a moment, before pushing him out the door.

* * *

**Please read and review (per usual) (:**

**I will be updating more sooN!  
xx  
Alex**


	10. Chapter 10

_"Well, if it isn't the little lady herself!"_

_Katherine spun on her heals, her loose curls spilling over her shoulders. "May I help you?" She raised an eyebrow, staring at the two men in front of her pointedly._

_"Awe, come on, Katherine!" The bigger of the two said, "Don't tell me ya don't remember who we are."_

_"I'm sorry, but I honestly have no clue." She turned to leave, but one of them seized her by her forearm. Katherine struggled against him, wriggling beneath his grasp._

_"Whadya think, Oscar?" He smirked, sending shivers down her spine, "She we remind her who we are?"_

_The one who she now knew to be Oscar stepped out of the shadow. "The honor is all yours, Morris." He hissed, "Except, perhaps we should ask our questions first."_

_"Always the brainy one, you are!" Morris cackled, "Well, Ms. Plumba' … I suggest unless you want any trouble, you answer our questions truthfully."_

_"Now, now, Morris." Oscar tutted, "Don't scare the poor girl, not when she hasn't given us a reason to."_

_Morris sighed, releasing her arm at last. Katherine stumbled backwards as the opposing force subsided, teetering over against the wall of the alley, and hitting her head with a thump. She hissed, grasping the back of her skull, and scrambling once more to her feet. Her eyes darted back and forth between the two men, who had created a barrier between her and any chance of escaped. She cursed inwardly, panic beginning to rise in her throat._

_"Now then, Ms. Plumber … or should I say 'Pulitzer'" Oscar continued calmly, "it is said that your father has a large sum of money stashed away, that he has been keeping secret. It has come to our attention, that Mr. Pulitzer has not been paying us our fair share, and so if you could simply tell us where he is keeping this money, we shall be on our way."_

_"I don't know." Katherine answered truthfully, "And even if I did, why would I tell you?"_

_Morris's chuckled deviantly. "Because it would be saving your husband a great deal of pain."_

_Katherine's eyes widened. "J-Jack." She lunged at Morris, "What the hell did you do to him?"_

_He pushed her off with little effort, slamming her once more against the wall of the alley-way, this time disorienting her. Katherine's head bobbed, her fingers once more prodding at the back of her head. As her vision blurred, she thought she saw a foot coming towards her, and these suspicions were confirmed as she felt a sharp blow to her st__omach. Katherine gasped, curling into herself in the hopes of creating as small a target as possible._

_"Morris, stop!" Oscar raised his voice, and much to her surprise, he obeyed. He then turned back to her. "I'll put this in the simplest form possible for you, my dear. Either you tell us where the money is, or you never see your husband again."_

_"Go to hell." Katherine snarled, to which Oscar raised an eyebrow._

_He reached his hand into his trouser pocket, pulling out a small, but obviously lethal knife. "I see," He remarked, playing nonchalantly with the blade of it, "perhaps, I should explain to you who we are then?" Katherine didn't respond, fixated in horror on the knife. "My name, as I'm sure you have gathered, is Oscar Delancey, and this is my brother, Morris. We worked for your father, before your husband cost us our job with his little … what shall we call it … uprising? And now, we are in search of the pay that is rightfully ours. We would go straight to your father, but where's the fun in all that? It would be so much better to destroy all the things he healed dear to him."_

_Katherine almost found it in herself to laugh at the comment. "I'm afraid you are going the wrong way about it if you are trying to hurt things he cares about. My father and I haven't spoken since the strike ended, he all but cut me off."_

_"Enough talk, Oscar! I want my money."_

_"Very well. Now I am going to ask you once more," Oscar pulled Katherine up by the collar of her dress, until their faces were nearly touching, "where's the money?"_

_"I already told you, I have no idea! I promise!" Katherine pleaded, fear consuming her features._

_Oscars lips curled upwards, and in one swift movement, he thrust the small knife into Katherine's abdomen. She cried out, but the sound was muffled by Morris's hand over her mouth. "The thing is, Ms. Plumber," Oscar said, twisting the knife deeper into her side, "I don't believe you."_

* * *

The memories played in her head once more.

* * *

Crutchie turned to face the Delancey brothers, his face twisting with rage. "I didn't do nothin' wrong, and you know it!"

"Oh really?" Oscar snickered, "And do ya think that's how Jack is gonna see it?"

"He _saw_ what you did to me in that refuge!" He defended, "You were after the money long before ya lost your jobs, and the second he hears that, there ain't gonna be no one ta blame but you two _swines_."

"Aw think about it, crip!" Morris chimed in, "It don't take much to know that Jack ain't exactly one for the fine details and such. The second he hears that you lead us straight to her, he'll probably beat ya to death before we even get the chance!"

Crutchie tensed. "I-I … you … you beat me ta hell, I could hardly walk, let alone think! How was-"

"Ya can hardly walk now." Morris howled.

"How was I s'posed ta know you didn't know who Katherine was?" Crutchie pressed on, unsure of who exactly he was trying to convince, "I didn't know it was a big secret she was his daughter!"

"It don't matter what ya thought, crip." Oscar quipped, seemingly bored of the boy's hysteria, "The point is, ya told us, and that because of you, she's in this mess."

"Aw, I wouldn't call it a mess, Oscar!" Morris replied, "After all, she didn't seemed to half mind it! It even looked like she had fun!"

Crutchie tensed, tears welling in his pale eyes. "You don't mean … _you!_ You r-raped." His legs gave out beneath him. "Oh my God. H-how could you!"

"I wouldn't call it rape, crip." Oscar continued, "Ya see, its only rape if she says no, and she wasn't really in any state to speak that the time."

Morris cackled manically, wheezing at the memories. "She wasn't really in a state to do much of anything if ya ask me, brotha!"

Crutchie covered his ears with his hands, tears flowing freely down his cheeks as he tried to drain out the man's laughter. Guilt flared in his chest, making it almost for him to breath. It was in that moment that he finally entertained the thought that this really was all because of him.

This was all his fault.

* * *

**Woahhh two chapters in one day!? What is this madness!  
Ok .. super dark chapter … I'm sorry.  
What do you think, do you like the flashbacks? (Yes, the italicized portion was supposed to be like half flashback, have a look into Katherine's nightmares).  
Please please PLEASE read and review? And maybe if you find the time, let others know about this story? I've really enjoyed writing it … and I would love some more feedback!  
Enjoy (:**

**xx,  
Alex**


	11. Chapter 11

He knocked twice on the door, hesitating in between them. Inside he could hear two people begging the other to go get the door. When he finally heard the click of the lock, he took a step backwards, removing his cap. Warm light began to filter onto the street as a woman opened the door, her features scrunching up quizzically when she did not recognize the skinny teen that stood before her.

"May I help you?"

"Um… yes m'am." Jack began, "My name is Jack Kelly, I'm a friend of Davey's. I was wonderin' if he was around?"

She began to shy behind the door slightly. "Yes, however I don't think he'll see anyone."

"Please m'am," He stuck his hand out before she could shut him out, "it's real important that I talk ta him. Just tell him Jack Kelly is here, and tell him its about Katherine … please?"

The woman, who Jack guessed was Davey's mother, sighed. "Alright," She agreed, "stay right here." She closed the door.

Jack placed his hands over the railing of the stairway, gazing out across the emptying street. The street lights had were just beginning to flicker on, creating an almost eery feel as it mixed with the lack of people. He all but smiled, as his mind wandered to things other than the hell which had ensued in the past two weeks, his muscles relaxing as he blended in with the scenery of the city. The creaking of the door hinges pulled him out of his blissful ignorance, and he turned to see Davey step out, followed tentatively by Les. No body spoke for a long while, until the youngest of the three finally puffed up his chest in an attempt to make himself look older.

"Will one of you _please_ say something?" He inquired, "You are acting like pre-school children." The other two to smiled.

"He's gotta point." Jack chuckled.

Davey rubbed the back of his neck. "He usually does." Les smiled proudly at their approval.

Jack took a deep breath. "I am sorry, Davey." He started, "I didn't mean ta take it all out on you … you's just happened ta be there at the wrong time."

His friend shook his head. "I didn't take it too personally, Jack." He said dismissively, "We all knew you were outta sorts."

Another silence broke between them, and this time Jack was the one to break it.

"I went to see her yesterday."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"How is she?"

"She's …" Jack took a deep breath, once more looking out over the railing, "Remember that story that made the headlines a while ago, about the doctor who had proven that every advance made can be stopped by something bad?"

"That was one hard pape to sell." Davey joked lightly, realizing the moment he did how ill-placed his humor was.

"Katherine could be his example for why that's the truth." Jack hit the railing, frustration flooding his senses, "She's so … lost, and it seems like every time she takes a step forward, something pushes her back."

Davey sighed, coming to stand next to his friend, while Les pulled himself up onto the bars, balancing as he faced the older boys.

"She's gonna get through this, Jack, ya just gotta be there for her."

Jack wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "I know, and I'm tryin' … its just so hard ta see her like this."

His friend sighed knowingly, understanding what Jack felt. "Go back to her tomorrow, stay with her for a few days, I'll try and find Crutchie." He ordered, "We gotta stay together, if for no other reason than for Katherine."

* * *

She awoke to an empty room.

* * *

**Sorry, short chapter … the next one will be longer!  
****Please read and review, as always (:  
****xx,**

**Alex**


	12. Chapter 12

_"Ya shoulda waited!" Morris hissed, as Oscar pulled the small knife out from her torso._

_Katherine's mouth gaped as she sunk to the ground, she tried to scream, but so sound came out. She felt blood beginning to seep through her open wound, soaking her skin and clothes. Pain radiated through her body, making her feel woozy._

_Oscar rolled his eyes. "You worry to much, Morris, it was just an act of persuasion."_

_The taller of the two brothers heaved a sigh, balling his hands into fists. "You still told me you were gonna wait."_

_"Come off it, Morris!" Oscar turned back to the woman who lay on the ground a few lengths away from him, "We have work to do."_

_Katherine's shallow breath quickened as she heard the sound of boots coming closer to her, and then a hand on her shoulder. "Where is the money?" Oscar whispered into her ear._

_"I … don't … know." Katherine shuddered._

_Oscar's lips curled into a malicious smile, he stood, kicking the girl swiftly in the side, causing her to cry out in anguish. Katherine clutched her stomach, rolling onto her side, and pulling her knees inward. The pain growing throughout her body gave her the deception of numbness, and she thought she could see black creeping in from the corners of her eyes. A faint buzzing echoed through her ears, her body convulsing every time the sound grew._

_That's when she felt it._

_"N-no … stop!" Katherine struggled against him as one of the brothers pinned her to the filth-ridden alley floor, the other one cheering him on from the side. Tears fell freely down her cheeks, stinging the open cut underneath her right eye. It was in that moment that she knew._

_She was going to die here._

* * *

"Goodmorning, Katherine." The nurse's voice made her jump, "How did you sleep?"

Katherine licked her chapped lips, but did not respond. The nurse hardly glanced up from what she was doing. Katherine strained her eyes, what _was_ she doing? As if she could read her mind, the nurse spoke.

"This is to help heal the infections." She said simply, pushing a needle into her I.V. "It may make you feel a bit tired, but not to worry. That is completely normal, as are any hallucinations or strange dreams."

Katherine thought she could almost laugh. "I'm used to strange dreams." She muttered wryly.

The nurse raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh?" She said quizzically, causing Katherine to shrink into her hospital bed.

"I-it's nothing." She reassured.

The nurse sighed, nodding. "Anyhow," she pressed on, "your fever has broken, however it is important if you should feel it returning, you tell us immediately, understand?"

She nodded, and the nurse turned to leave. "Wait!" The nurse stopped, glancing over her shoulder, "M-my husband, have you seen him?"

The nurse's featured softened, she shook her head. "Not since last night." She apologized, her tone changing in an attempt to spur some hope in the fragile woman. "I'm sure he will return soon."

Katherine offered her a false smile, and she was left alone. The moment the door shut behind the nurse, Katherine's face fell. "He promised …" She mumbled brokenly to herself, feeling tears begin to sting the corners of her eyes.

As anticipated, the medication started to affect her system, and Katherine began to drift off, only to be interrupted by a hand on her cheek. Her eyes snapped open, her hand reaching to grasp whomever it was touching her by the wrist. As her eyes came into focus, she relaxed only slightly. "Crutchie." She greeted him, only half awake.

"Heya, Katherine." The blonde boy said somberly.

She sat up in the bed, ignoring the pain that shot through her body as her body protested the movement. "You haven't visited much." She said simply.

Crutchie chuckled anxiously. "Good ta see you's as observant as ever."

Katherine smiled, her spirit lifting slightly at his company. "How are you, Crutchie?"

His face for a moment, but was replaced with a forced smile. "Alright." He lied, "How are _you_?"

It was now Katherine's turn to lie. "Fine." She said half-heartedly.

Crutchie sighed, removing his cap, and placing it on the arm of the stiff hospital chair. "You know you can talk to me, Katherine."

She frowned, her gaze falling to her hands. "It's my fault." She whispered, a tremor running through her voice.

Crutchie's body tensed, guilt rising in his stomach. "That ain't true, Katherine."

"But he thinks it is." Her voice came shrilly as she attempted to remain composed, tears once more forming in her dark eyes.

"Jack don't think that!" Crutchie placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly, removing it when she flinched away from the contact, "None of us do."

Katherine shook her head, closing her eyes as tears slipped down her cheeks. "I just want this to end."

"Want what to end?"

"Everything."

Crutchie's heart lurched. "You take that back right now!" He said sharply, causing Katherine to jump.

"It's the truth, though!" She squeaked, "I can't do this … I'm not strong enou-"

"Now you listen here, Katherine," Crutchie cut her off, urgency filling his voice, "you's one of the strongest people I've ever known. And as for this being your fault, if anything it's mine!"

Katherine's features lifted in confusion. "Your fault?" She asked, "Why would this be your fault?"

Crutchie cringed as he realized what he had said. "I-I…"

Much to the cripple's relief, the door burst open in that moment, revealing a grinning Jack. He took one look at the blonde haired boy, and all but yelled with excitement.

"Crutch!" He exclaimed, "Where the hell haveya been!"

Crutchie didn't respond, glancing at Katherine nervously, whose gaze had returned to her lap, a few loose curls spilling over her shoulders, shrouding her face.

Jack came to stand next to him, clapping him on the back. He then leaned across the hospital bed to kiss Katherine on the cheek, but she turned away. Jack's face fell. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

She didn't respond, her hands opening and closing slowly in an attempt to keep herself composed. Crutchie stood then, saying his goodbyes, and exiting. Once he was gone, Jack turned back to his wife.

"Katherine, talk to me."

"You …" Her voice came as a whisper. She cleared her throat, "you promised you would stay."

Jack's heart dropped to his stomach. "I can explain."

"You don't have to." She said, keeping her face turned from him, "I understand."

"Y-you do?" Katherine nodded. "Then you know it ain't my fault."

Katherine nodded again. "I know," She said weakly, "it's mine."

* * *

**Happy holidays everybody!  
First off, I would like to say thank you to everyone who has been reading this story … it really means a lot that you guys stick with me through this (:  
I'm not sure when the next time I am going to get a chapter up is (what with the holidays and everything …)  
So I decided that I would leave you guys with a little bit of a heartbreak … ho freakin ho ...**

**Hope you all have a great holiday!  
please read and review as always :P**

**xx  
Alex**


	13. Chapter 13

"Who told ya that, huh?"

Katherine shrugged, wincing slightly as she did so. "No one had to, I can just tell you think that."

"Now you listen here," Jack took her by the hand, "I do _not_ think this is your fault. I could _neva_ think that! And whatever proof you thinks you has, forget about it, 'cause it ain't true. I love you, Katherine, and there ain't nothin' in the world that could _ever_ change that, understand?"

Katherine averted her eyes from his, brushing a few loose tears off her face with the hand he was not holding. She wasn't sure whether or not she felt relieved by his words, she knew she should, but she didn't think she knew how to any longer. Everything was twisted in her head, and she was afraid to feel happy or good because every time she did, there was always something to tear her down either in her head or by someone close to her.

She could practically feel herself deteriorating, with every memory, every action, every thought, she was breaking.

"Katherine?" Jack pulled her out of her thoughts, he placed a finger underneath her chilling, willing her to look at him, "What are you thinking about, sweetheart?"

She shook her head, flashing him a fake smile. "Nothing." She said shakily.

He cringed at her lie, but left it alone, instead opting to come and lay with her on the bed. Katherine could feel her body relax as he stroked her hair gently. She flinched as his fingers went over the bruise from where she had hit the wall. Jack removed his hand, and she cursed inwardly for making the motion so noticeable.

"You ok?"

She nodded.

* * *

Davey rounded the corner, stopping abruptly as he did so. This was the last place he could think of to find Crutchie, although he doubted it would be successful. He shuddered, remembering the countless nights that the boys had found him here, too scared to stand being there, but too attached to leave. Even after The Refuge was closed, left an abandoned building, he would still come, as if addicted to the horror that happened to him here. He took a final deep breath, opening the rusted door and stepping inside.

The interior of the abandoned children's home was left in shambles, not that is was in much better condition when it was being used. Broken glass and debris scattered across the floor, and dust clung to the air, filling Davey's lungs and making his eyes burn. The stench that the rotting wood of the floorboards and ceiling beams left him woozy, his stomach clenching as the aroma hit him square in the face.

"What are you doin' here?" Davey jumped, turning to see a disheveled looking Crutchie emerging from the shadows of the ward.

"Better question is what are _you_ doing here?" Thick silence fell between the two boys. "I wanted to see if you were ok."

Crutchie tapped his finger nervously on his crutch. "I'm fine."

"I don't believe that."

"Leave me alone."

"Everyone is worried about you, Crutch."

"I said _leave me alone!_"

Davey jumped slightly at his tone, hurt by the distance he was trying to create between them. "Why are you so angry?"

"Why won't you do what I say?"

"Because I'm worried about you, dammit!" Davey shouted, "We all are! Specs keeps askin' for ya, all the boys do!"

Crutchie clenched his jaw. "Well tell 'em to stop." He said between grit teeth, "I ain't comin' back."

"What the hell happened, Crutch, huh? What did we do?"

"Ya didn't do nothin' … this is my decision."

"_Why?_" Davey fought to remain composed, "Why are you doin' this to yourself when ya got a family that wants ya … that needs ya?"

"Because if you knew half of what I knew, ya wouldn't want me around … trust me." Crutchie took a deep breath, sitting on one of the rotting steps of the refuge. "And that's why I gotta come clean, so you can let go of me."

Davey flinched, his stomach lurching. "What do ya mean?"

He looked up at his friend. "I know what happened to Katherine."

* * *

**I'm so sorry this took so long!  
Hope everyone's holidays were happy and full of good fortune and joy!  
Please read and review (: xx  
Alex**


	14. Chapter 14

_Katherine wasn't sure how long it went on, for her body had gone numb long before. The only thing left was the sharp shoot pain through her wrist as he pinned her to the filth-ridden ground. Tears stung the cut underneath her left eye before they would roll helplessly down into a puddle beside her. She tried desperately to detach from her body, to think of something else, but with every profanity cackled from the Delancey brothers, she was once more thrust into the reality of her situation._

_Morris panted as he stepped away from her, admiring his work. Katherine didn't so much as flinch, not out of fear, but rather because she had lost every notion of herself to the two men. Her mind was blank, the only movement was the unsteady rhythm of her chest rising and falling with each painful breath. She blinked once, her eyes blurring over as she stared at the wall of the alley._

_She thought she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Where's the goddamn money." It was more of a statement than a question, and her mind was too muddled for her to tell which of the two brothers it was speaking._

_Katherine didn't respond, partially because she didn't know, but mostly because she couldn't find it in herself to make a sound. Her silence earned her a sharp blow to the jaw, and then another, and another,_

_and another_

_and another_

_and another..._

* * *

"Dey first asked me the night I arrived to tha refuge," Crutchie rubbed the back of his neck, his gaze fixated on the rotting floorboards, "and when I told 'em I didn't know …" His voice faltered.

"Asked you what?" Davey asked gently so as not to further upset his friend.

"Where Pulitzer's money was." Crutchie explained, "Ya see, they told me that Pulitzer had a lotta money saved up somewhere, and they were after it. I don't thinks they really expected me ta know where it was, they's just wanted a reason ta wail on me." He paused for a moment. "They left me alone for a few days afta that, but they came back, askin' the same question. I always told 'em I didn't know, 'cause I didn't! I had no idea! But then …" He trailed off.

Davey wasn't sure he wanted the blonde boy to continue, but at the same time he knew that it was important he did. "You can talk to me, Crutch … I'm not gonna judge ya."

"Yes ya are," Crutchie admonished, "ya say that ya ain't, but once ya hear what I say, you's gonna judge."

"Just tell me … please?"

He took a deep breath, nodding curtly, and continued. "They started comin' back everyday after a while, probably just 'cause they's bored or somethin', and they would always ask the same question. I was hurt bad, and I was so damn confused. One day, when they asked, I told 'em they should be askin' Pulitzer's daughter, not me."

Davey's chest tightened. "Oh God…"

"How's I s'posed ta know they didn't know who Katherine was?" He cried hysterically, his breath becoming uneven, "I just wanted 'em ta stop, I didn't know what I's was doin'! They stopped askin' me about the money, and they started askin' me who the hell his daughter was." Crutichie turned his tear stained gaze to his friend, "Ya gotta understand, Davey, what happened in that place, it was … it was unbearable. I woulda given anything for it ta stop. I didn't tell 'em where was was or nothin' just her name. I woulda died if I didn't!"

"Oh God," Davey repeated, standing, "Oh, _God_!"

Crutchie stood as well, limping closer to Davey. "I'm sorry!" He exclaimed, a tremor shooting through his voice, "I didn't mean ta … I didn't … Oh God … I'm sorry." He sunk to his knees, covering his face. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

"C'mon, sweetheart, wakeup." Jack held his wife as she struggled against his embrace.

She whimpered, mumbling something incoherently as the nightmare continued to play in her mind. A sharp cry suddenly resonated throughout the room, as if she had been wounded. Jack tried his best to sooth her, rubbing gentle circle on her back, but Katherine only fought harder, trying to push out of his arms. He had to remind himself that she didn't know where she was, and that was the only reason she was trying to get away. Yet, even with that in mind, he still found it disheartening how desperate she was to be released. Panick slowly started to rise in Jack's throat, and in a moment of utter anguish, he yelled.

"_Katherine_!" He grasped her by the shoulders, shaking her slightly as he semi-yelled, semi-cried her name.

Her eyes snapped open, but they did not focus right away. When she was finally conscious, she flung her arms around her husband, her tears creating a damp spot on his shoulder. A thin layer of sweat covered her, matting down her usually loose curls. Jack shushed her, stroking her hair as she continued to sob.

"I can't do this, Jack." She admitted shakily, causing his heart to sink into his stomach.

He pulled her closer. "Yes ya can, Katherine." He kissed the top of her head gently so as not to agitate any of her healing injuries. "I promise, you's gonna be just fine."

She shook her head, pulling away from him. "No, I'm _not_." She sniffled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "I … I don't sleep, and even when I do, I can't get … them … out of my mind. I'm terrified of _everything_, a door opening, a loud noise, a touch, anything that takes me by surprise reminds me of what happened and I can't take it. I don't even feel like me anymore." Katherine covered her face in an attempt to hide her tears from Jack, however the soft sob that escaped her lips every once and a while made it impossible.

Jack felt tears forming in his own eyes as he watched her, a notion of helplessness flooded his senses, anger following soon after. He wanted to kill whoever had done this to his wife, however, he would settle for just holding her for now. "Hey, shh, listen to me … we're gonna get 'em, ok? We're gonna find 'em, whoever they are." He sighed, "Do you rememba' anything about 'em? Anythin' at all?"

Katherine nodded into his shoulder. "Everything." She gasped. "I remember everything."

* * *

**Sorry it has been taking me a little longer to update than usual … I'm on vacation with my family!  
Hope you enjoy this chapter (:  
Please please please read and review … it means a lot when you do!  
xx,  
Alex**


	15. Chapter 15

Crutchie wished he could run.

* * *

"I was walking h-home after an interview for an article, the one I told you about?" She took a deep breath, and Jack nodded, remembering her telling him about it. Some rich man who planned to open up a school for children who couldn't previously afford it at no charge to the families. "I wanted to get home early, so I was using the back allies, like you had shown me. Th-they started talking to me as if we were acquaintances, but I couldn't remember who they were. It all happened so fast … I …" Katherine took a deep breath, her slender form beginning to shake as the memories surfaced, her eyes growing wide.

Jack touched her cheek soothingly, careful so as not to cause her any pain. She flinched slightly at the contact, her eyes darting upwards to meet his own. She took a deep breath, clearing her throat before she continued. "I remember them saying something about my father's money. Yes - they kept asking me where the money was? I would tell them I didn't know, and I really didn't! I haven't talked my him since the strike ended, but they would insist that I knew something. They … please don't make me say it." Her voice began to tremble and she glanced up at her husband.

He pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair soothingly. "Shh, s'alright, you're safe now." He comforted as she struggled to regained composure, his scent calming her with every breath she took. Jack felt himself deflate when he noted her desperation to cling to him, but her lack of strength to actually do so. He didn't want to push her, but he needed to know what happened, for her own closure as well as his. "Hey, Kath, do you know their names?"

She tensed in his arms. "Delancey." She murmured, "Morris and Oscar Delancey."

Jack went ridged. He let go of his wife, standing from his previous perch on the bed, his breath becoming ragged. He faced the wall, his hands balling into fists. Katherine, partially out of fear, and partially out of shock, didn't say anything, allowing for him to process the news. In a swift motion, his knuckles made contact with the flimsy hospital wall, creating a small dent where they connected. She cried out, covering her mouth in an attempt to stifle the noise. Tears welled in her eyes as she watched her husband, every muscle in his body flexed as he went stiff with rage.

"J-Jack." She tried to speak, her voice coming as a shrill whisper. She wished she could stand, wished she could walk over to him and hug him. But even the motion of breathing hurt, and even if she were capable, he wouldn't want to be comforted. She knew how her husband worked, he needed his own space to process things. "Jack," She tried again, her voice slightly stronger, "look at me."

He didn't move, hardly hearing her through his fury. Of all people who it could have been, of the hundreds of thousands of people who inhabit this city, it had to be the Delancey brothers? Jack finally turned, his hurt eyes reaching his wife's equally pained expression. Neither of them spoke, both unable to figure out what the right thing to say was. He sighed, coming once more to sit beside her, draping an arm protectively over her still quaking form.

"What are you going to do?" She breathed.

Jack shook his head. "I … I don't know." He admitted, "But they ain't gonna get away with this, I promise."

* * *

_Oscar circled her, smiling viciously as his gaze fixated on the crimson stain which was continuing to grow on her abdomen. Her eyes fluttered closed as her body fought to stay lucid. Her entire body throbbed with a blinding, deafening pain, giving her the illusion of numbness. She thought she felt something jerk her upwards by the forearm._

_"Wake up," Someone's voice broke through her haze, "we ain't done with ya yet."_

_She forced her eyelids upward, using what little strength she had to obey the brothers. Oscar dropped let go of her, and she dropped to the unforgiving ground with a thump. She groaned as contact was made with her side, shifting slightly in an attempt to dull the pain that erupted once more throughout herself._

_"Why won't she talk?"_

_"Probably trying to protect her precious daddy."_

_"Or maybe she really don't know."_

_"Nah, she knows."_

_"I … I d-don't." She gasped, making both of them turn to glance down at her._

_Morris chuckled. "She's persistant, I'll give her that."_

_"Alright," Oscar said tersely, "you had your fun with 'er, now it's my turn."_

_"Fine, fine. Just keep her alive."_

_She heard his footsteps drawing nearer, and then his breath on her cheek. "We's gonna have some fun now, Ms. Pulitzer."_

_Katherine whimpered, and with a rush of adrenaline, kicked him as hard as she could between the legs. Oscar yelped, scrambling off of her and rolling on his side as he held is groin. Morris laughed from the sidelines, "Can't even keep a beat girl under control!" He howled._

_As much as she regretted the decision, she felt an odd source of pride in the action, however that lightheartedness was short lived, as Oscar pinned her to the ground, a sharp crack ringing through the air as he forced her arms against the floor. "You'll pay for that one." He seethed, his grip tightening around her already injured wrists. Katherine gasped as another surge of pain shot through her body, her eyes snapping open, revealing a scowling Oscar's face, only inches from her own. She stared brokenly at him, her eyes dull, her face expressionless._

_Nothing made sense, and she was beginning not to care._

* * *

**Happy new year, my lovely readers!**  
**I have a super special new years chapter that will be posted at 12 … so look forward to that!**  
**In the mean time, enjoy this chapter and please read and review! (:**  
**Xx,**  
**Alex**


	16. Chapter 16

"I don't understand," Specs chimed in, "why don't ya just call the cops?"

A buzz went through the boys in agreement.

"Because they ain't gonna watch out for a bunch a street kids, that's why!" Jack reiterated, trying to prove his point.

Romeo stood from his bar stool. "But this ain't about a bunch a street kids, this is about the daughter of one of the most powerful men in New York!"

Jack's hand balled into fists, his shoulders tensing. "Look," He grit his teeth, "you's either with me, or ya ain't, but either way I'm gettin' the Delancey brothers!" A few of the boys hesitated, darting nervous gazes around the room. No one spoke, the air thickening with each silent moment, and Jack's frustration only grew as it went on. "Do none a ya remember what Katherine was willin' to do for us? She went against her _father_ to do what was right … and you's tellin' me you ain't willing to repay the favor?"

"That's not it, Jack." Race chimed in, "It's just … don't ya think this'll only cause more trouble? I mean we've had our fair share of fighting this past year, and we's tired of it. Besides, all that's gonna happen is we hand the Delancey's over to the cops once we're through anyway, so why not skip a step and let 'em do the dirty work?"

"Because it ain't right, that's why." Crutchie stepped out of the shadow, followed by a pale Davey, "Jack, can we talk for a minute … alone?" Jack shrugged, following his friend into the corner. Crutchie bit his lip, his face flushing. "I gotta tell ya something, and it ain't gonna be easy to hear."

Jack ran his fingers through his hair. "Whatever it is, it can't be much worse than the hell I've been through these past few weeks."

"Actually, it might."

* * *

For the first time in weeks, she slept soundly through the night, with no dreams or flashbacks. Granted, she could still feel her chest tighten when someone walked in or out of the room, but it was better than waking up screaming and sobbing into her husband's shoulder. Especially with him gone for the night, she was surprised that she was able to remain calm at all. She awoke early the next morning, contented to sit and watch as the light slowly flooded the bleached hospital room from a small, yet efficient, window on the right wall.

She'd forgotten how much she missed the sunrise. Katherine was never one for sleeping late, especially in her adolescence. When she came to be about eight or nine, she would wake up before even the sun, and would watch her father from behind the door frame leading to the kitchen as he read his daily paper, drank his coffee, and left. She wasn't sure why, but she had always feared actually saying goodbye to him, instead opting to merely watch from a distance. When she got to be older, she wondered if it was because of his ill-temper and hard exterior that she had feared him as a child, however she did not often spend much time thinking about her youth, finding them to be unhappy times.

Growing up, she had a nanny who would often tend to her, for her mother had died in childbirth, and her father's job made him but an illusive figure in her life. She remembered not being particularly fond of the nanny either - Melinda was her name - because she would often taunt the young girl out of envy. She remembered being called 'the girl of marble', because of her mature disposition. Melinda would often laugh with the head chef about the young Katherine, making fun of her for disliking dolls, and instead opting to climb trees or run with the dog.

"You would have been better off as a boy." Melinda would snicker as she ushered her inside. Small insults, Katherine now came to realize, but at such a young age, she remembered them having a rather large impact on her.

One day, when she had made the woman especially upset, she recalled her scolding her, telling the young girl that she was the reason her mother was no longer alive, and no wonder she didn't make it through the birth, seeing that she was such a difficult child. She never told her father, for she blamed herself for everything that happened, and feared the her father would too. And so, from her adolescence, Katherine had to learn to fend from herself, thus earning her quick wit and defiance which would stick with her to this day.

The creak of the door pulled Katherine out of her thoughts. "Goodmorning, Ms. Plumber." A silver-haired doctor with round spectacles greeted her. She nodded in response as the older man shuffled into the room. "I have just come to check on the progress of your injuries." He explained.

"I couldn't tell you if they have improved, to be honest." She said, "However, the fever has not returned, which I assume is a good thing. I still feel a great deal of pain in my stomach, however, and it hurts to breath."

The doctor nodded, scribbling a few things onto a clipboard. "All normal, you suffered a great deal of trauma, so recovery will most likely be slow." he assured her, "If you wouldn't mind, I would like to schedule to have a check up done later on today, just to examine the more serious wounds, and to make sure we have no missed anything?"

She complied to the doctor's request, although she felt her chest tighten slightly at the thought of someone prodding at the more tender parts of her body, even if it was for her own wellbeing. The doctor nodded his thanks, checked her dosage of medication, and left, leaving Katherine once more to her thoughts.

* * *

**Alright, a slightly happier chapter!  
Hope you enjoy … please please PLEASE review! it really makes me so happy, and it gives me more reason to update quickly when you do!  
It can be something you would like me to change, a suggestion, an idea, or just to tell me what you think of the story so far!  
Happy new year to you all (:  
XX,**

**alex**


	17. Chapter 17

Katherine crossed her arms over her chest as a nurse prodded intrusively at the bruises on her back. She tried forcing her mind to wander, however every time a stab of pain shot through her, she was once more thrust into the reality of her position. For the first time since she had been admitted, Katherine was thankful that Jack wasn't here to see this. She felt exposed, and uncomfortable, but most of all embarrassed. She'd had her doubts when the doctor first suggested the check up, but she hadn't realized just how upsetting it would really be. Katherine hissed suddenly as the nurse poked at the stitches on her lower back from where the blade had passed through, arching her back.

"Does it hurt more than the others?" The nurse questioned.

She nodded stiffly, her eyes still shut tightly. "A bit." She lied, the pain still pulsing through her back.

"And what about the stitches on your stomach, do those hurt as well?"

"I would prefer not to find out." Katherine made an attempt at humor, however there was truth to her words.

The nurse sighed, coming to face the fragile girl. "May I?" She asked.

Katherine grimaced, but permitted her to touch her bare stomach. Gingerly, the plump woman reached out, pressing several fingers around the area of the stab wound. In return, Katherine recoiled, all but howling in pain. Tears stung the corners of her eyes, and she blinked rapidly in an attempt to keep them back. The nurse looked at her nervously, chewing on the inside of her cheek before speaking.

"Stay where you are, I need to get the doctor."

"W-what's wrong?"

The nurse smiled falsely in an attempt to reassure her. "Nothing, dear, this is only to be sure."

Katherine took a deep breath and nodded before she was left alone. She was wrong, she thought to herself.

She wanted Jack here.

* * *

Davey walked home alone that night, exhausted both physically and emotionally. He had known that Jack wouldn't take Crutchie's news well, he just hadn't realized how bad it would actually be. The poor boy was practically crying by the time the two were through talking.

Davey sighed. "Oh Crutch," he whispered, "Why'dya do it?"

* * *

Jack wanted to scream.

* * *

Crutchie wanted to cry.

* * *

Katherine wanted to die.

* * *

**Ok sort of short chapter I'm sorry I'm having writers block.  
Sort of a cliff hanger aha but I hope you enjoyed (:  
Please read and review it really means the world to me!  
XX  
Love you all  
Alex**


	18. Chapter 18

"N-no," She stammered, her composure thinning, "no that can't be right!"

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Plumber."

"You're wrong! Please you have to check again!' Katherine tried pulling herself out of the threadbare hospital bed, only to topple to her knees. A nurse rushed over to help, but she refused, muttering that she could get herself into bed.

"We checked twice before telling you," The doctor apologized, "I am so sorry, Ms. Plumber. There is no doubt."

"I can't … I can't … oh no," Her hallowed eyes grew wide, "what'll I tell Jack?"

"If you would prefer, I will tell him."

"N-no! No, he can't know. Please I have to get rid of it, I can't do this! Especially not this way!"

The doctor sighed, readjusting his spectacles. "Are you quite sure about this? It is a permanent decision."

Katherine nodded, tears beginning to sting the corners of her brown eyes. "Yes." She said shakily, "I'm positive."

* * *

Doctor Henry J. Thompson was not conservative. On the contrary, he considered himself to be a pioneer for his generation in the ways of open-mindedness. However, he did draw the line at keeping things from one's spouse, for he himself was apart of several marriages which had ended due to that exact reason. And yet, there was something about this particular couple that made him wonder if perhaps it would be alright for the young lady in his care to keep a secret. He remembered his reaction to hearing about the sexual abuse, how he wouldn't - no, _couldn't_ - visit for days on end, and more specifically, he remembered her. He remembered how even in her feverish state, the few times she did wake up, she would ask for him, force her head off the pillow, hoping that he would be there by her side. And he also remembered the way her face would fall, her eyes would dull only further, and her body would give in just a little more every time he was not there.

So perhaps, just this once, a secret would be alright.

* * *

"Where'd Crutchie go?" Jack shrugged, his gaze falling to the ground. "How's Katherine?"

"Fine."

"That's good. Are you gonna talk to Crutchie again?"

"Awh hell, here we go."

"He didn't _mean_ it, Jack! I mean, you saw what they did ta him in that place."

"He's the reason she's in this goddamn mess, Davey … the reason we're _all_ in this mess!"

Davey groaned, frustration rising in his throat. "That ain't all though, Jack," He said tersely, "because you know he's not the one to blame here. So what is it, huh? Why are you so … so _desperate_ to blame this on him?"

"I-I …"

"Exactly." Jack's jawline tesned, his back stiffening. He had the right mind to punch his friend, but he wasn't sure if he was willing to loose two in one day. Davey sighed exasperatedly, "Ya gotta stop runnin' from this, Jack! Ya gotta stop blaming everyone around you for it!"

"You really don't get it, do ya?" Jack snarled, "I don't blame everyone else, I blame me!"

His fist made contact with the wall, leaving a small dent in its wake. Davey jumped at the impulsive movement, staggering backwards slightly.

"Well don't." His tone changed, his muscles relaxing. "You ain't the one to blame here."

Jack chuckled bitterly. "Then why do I feel so damn guilty?"

* * *

**I am SO sorry this is short … I'm back at boarding school and I don't have a lot of time to update so please bare with me if I'm a little slow … I'm doing the best I can!  
Hmmm… a little suspense never killed anybody! :p**

**Please please PLEASE read and review (: your reviews have made me so happy!  
xx  
Alex**


	19. Chapter 19

"And you are absolutely sure about this, Ms. Plumber?"

Katherine bit her lower lip, her gaze falling. "I…"

Dr. Thompson sighed, pulling a chair up next to her bed. "May I say something, even if it is not my place to?"

"Yes."

"Talk to your husband," Before Katherine could interject, the silver-haired doctor put a hand out to signal her silence, "I know you think it to be a dangerous decision, but at least for your own sanity, you need someone to tell."

She looked away, a flash of something going through her dark eyes, but it was gone before he could interpret it. "I can't," She whispered, a few brown tendrils falling in front of her face, "I'm sorry."

"My dear, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes I do."

"No you-"

"Yes, I _do_." Her head snapped up, her gaze meeting him with some ferocity.

In that moment, the door creaked open slightly, revealing a disheveled Jack. Katherine's breath hitched in her throat, Dr. Thompson stood. Silence hung thick in the air for a few moments, before one of them finally spoke.

"How is she, doc?"

"I'm fine."

Jack smiled. "I'm sure you's are," He kissed her hand, "just main' sure. Well, doc?"

"She is …" His voice trailed off, his own gaze meeting Katherine's pleading eyes, "she will be fine in another week or two. However, physical therapy will be necessary, along with weekly check-ups for the first month or so to check the progress of her more severe injuries."

Jack beamed, giving his wife's hand a quick squeeze. "That's great!" He turned to her, "Ya hear that, sweetheart? You gonna come home!"

Katherine offered up a small chuckle, forcing her tired features into a smile.

"I'll leave you two, then." The doctor said, shuffling out, with one final glance back at the couple.

The two sat in silence for a while, taking in the newfound information, before Jack spoke again.

"The guys have been dyin' ta see you." He said, still smiling.

"I miss them too."

"Do ya think you are up for a visit?" He asked, "Just of a few of 'em. I know Les misses ya, and Romeo and Specs, and a few of the others."

Katherine nodded eagerly. "Yes, anything to keep me occupied," she all but groaned, "it gets so boring, sitting her with nothing to do but stare at the wall."

Jack laughed. "Well don't you worry, you's comin' home soon enough!"

"Yeah, I guess I am" She smiled, turning the subject back the the boys. "Will Davey come?"

"I don't think he's ever forgive me if I didn't let him."

"And what about Crutchie?"

Silence. Jack let go of her hand, instead opting to wring his own two together. His jawline went slack, contrasting the tension in the rest of his body. Katherine raised an eyebrow at him.

"What is it?"

"I don't thinks we gonna be seein' him for a while." Her husband spat, his eyes burning a whole in the slick hospital floor.

"Why?" He looked up, but didn't respond. "Jack, _why?_"

"Ok," He sighed, bringing his palms to rub his eyes for a moment, "you ain't gonna like this."

"Just tell me what happened."

* * *

Crutchie turned. "We need to talk." He squeaked.

"Sit down."

* * *

Davey watched Les sleep.

* * *

Les awaited for his brother to leave.

* * *

**Tada!  
Sorry I know I'm really leaving you guys hanging!  
Please review! The next chapter will be a lot of revealing (:**

**Love you all! Thanks for all the positive feedback so far.  
Love you!  
xx  
Alex**


	20. Chapter 20

"Why are you here, Crutchie?"

"You know why." The blonde boy said dully, wringing his hands together.

"Allow me to rephrase, why are you coming to me?"

His eyes snapped upward. "Because she's your _daughter._" He said vehemently. He sighed, his tone changing suddenly. "And because I don't know who else ta turn to."

Mr. Pulitzer leaned back on his plush desk chair, crossing one leg on top of the other. "I don't think I understand."

Crutchie's eyes lowered. "Jack thinks it's my fault, what happened to her, and ta be honest, so do I."

"Crutchie, when you came to me after you had been released, and explained what happened, I made a point to tell you that I was not who you should be coming to with such worries. Katherine should have been the one you warned, not me. Now, in regards to this being all your fault, I don't believe that is true, and if it would mean that much to you, I can explain to Mr. Kelly myself that you are not to blame."

"Wouldya really do that?"

"I really would." Mr. Pulitzer complied, "However, it is also important that you try and reason with him. We both no how hard-headed that boy can be." He said grimly, his mind wandering to the past few months.

Crutchie nodded his thanks, and turned to leave.

"One more thing, Crutchie." He turned. "How is my daughter?"

"With all due respect, Mr. Pulitzer," Crutchie smiled sadly, "I think that is something you should find out for yourself."

* * *

He couldn't explain why, but he found comfort in watching his little brother sleep. Perhaps it was the steady rhythm of his chest, rising and falling, or maybe it was the fact that in sleep was the only time Davey ever saw Les be completely still. He was an active boy, there was no doubt in that, but sometimes Davey wondered if it was to compensate for being the youngest newsboy of the group. He often found that Les was acting twice his age, or making jokes that he himself had no reason to be making, let alone understand what they meant. In fact, Davey had come to the conclusion that his young brother had picked those jokes up somewhere else, and was merely repeating something he had overheard, not completely thinking about what they , if there was one thing that Les had that Davey didn't, it was courage. That boy had the heart and soul of thirty newsboys muddled into one, compact package. As the older brother, he often envied him for that. Davey yawned, stretching his back, and standing with one final glance backwards.

Once he was sure his brother was gone, Les's eyes flicked open. He pulled himself out from beneath his comforter, putting on his boots and hat, and slinking out the door into the night. He wasn't afraid of New York, for he knew these streets better than most boys at his age, and he had learned how to take care of himself. After all, the hospital was only a short walk from his house - no more than fifteen to twenty minutes, which was nothing compared to the usual forty minute walk it took him to get to his spot for work. He glanced around him, taking in the misty air, and heading around the block.

He was going to see Katherine, whether he was allowed or not.

* * *

She slept with some comfort, her mind hardly straying from absence. Jack noted this was great relief, his chest relaxing slightly as he watched the albeit uneven rise and fall of her chest. He stood, stretching his back, and walking out of the room. A few nurses stood huddled behind a desk, gossiping underneath their breath. They hardly noted him as he walked by.

He wasn't sure why he decided to do it. He assumed it was because of her, but even so, he hadn't stepped foot inside of church for years, not since his father's funeral. As a matter of fact, he had always hated them, the structure to sermons, the way every hymn made him feel as if a part of him was dying, sinking, falling. Church's were for death.

So why was he here now?

Much to his relief, it was empty, only the flicker of a few candles lighting the small room. He bit his lip as he slid into a pew, kneeling on the concrete floor, and clasping his hands together.

"Um … I'm not too sure how ta start this out," He murmured, "it's been a while since I's been ta church. But I guess you knew that." He laughed a little too hard with his discomfort. "I don't know why I'm here, but I am … so I guess I should ask you for help?" He took a deep breath. "Please, God, ya gotta make Katherine see that all I want is to help. She won't let me in, and she's hidin' things from me, and I don't know what, or why, but I feel like I'm being isolated from the truth." He stopped, as if expecting an answer, before continuing. "Look, I don't believe in miracles, and I sure as hell don't believe in magic, all I'm askin' is for my wife to get through this, and for her to see that I'm here for her." He stood, making the sign of the cross, and turning to leave. Something stopped him though, and he spun on his heels to face the crucifix on the wall.

"Just let her get through this," He pleaded, "that's all I'm askin'."

* * *

**Hope you like this!  
****Please please PRETYY PLEASE  
****read and review!? (: it really means the world to me when you guys do that (:  
THanks for reading! xx**  
**Alex**


	21. Chapter 21

_"You hear that?"_

_"Hear what?"_

_"Someone's coming."_

_Oscar turned is head, cringing his neck. "I don't hear anything." He turned back to Katherine._

_"Someone is coming!" Morris hissed again, causing his brother to groan, and step away from the woman beneath him._

_"Can't ya see I'm busy here?" He motioned towards her._

_Morris pushed his brother's chest. "We gotta get the hell outta here!?"_

_Katherine's ears pricked up a little. She sucked in a painful breath, her eyes opening just slightly. The two men were glancing around the alley, their eyes darting in every direction in an attempt to locate which way the footsteps were coming from._

_Wait._

_Could it be? Yes, yes it could, she heard them now too. Footsteps. Someone was coming, she wasn't alone. Her hope was swiftly stifled as she heart a sharp crack rips, followed by an eruption of pain. She gasped._

_"This isn't over, girl." One of the brothers seethed, before running off._

_Everything went_ black.

* * *

"Katherine?" He reached a hand out tentatively, only to have her catch it before it could even touch her.

Her eyes snapped open. "Stop!" She cried, panting as she once more came back into reality. "J-Jack?" She choked.

He sighed, wrapping his arms around her. She did not protest, letting him hold her as her breath once more returned to moderately normal. "Wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head.

"Wanna go back to sleep?"

She shook her head again.

"What do you want?"

She took a deep breath. "Just … just don't go."

"Oh sweetheart," He pulled her in tighter, "I ain't goin' nowhere."

A knock on the door caused Katherine to jump slightly, Jack consoled her, ignoring whoever it had been. There was a pounding on the door.

He groaned. "What in the hell …" He released his wife, pulling himself from her her side and opening the door, "You's better have a damn good reason ta … Les?"

Katherine peeked around Jack. "Here?"

"I wanna see her." His voice came.

Jack looked down puzzled at the young boy in front of him. "How did ya get here?"

He shrugged. "I walked."

"Does Davey know?"

He shook his head.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Does _anyone_ know?"

"Well …"

"Awh geez, Les!"

Katherine giggled softly, as the young boy came to hug her, and then sit on the edge of the bed.

"How are you?" She asked.

Les smiled. "I'm alright." His face fell suddenly, "How are you."

A long pause broke between them.

"Fine." Katherine finally managed.

The young boy nodded solemnly, resting his head on her shoulder. Katherine's first thought was to recoil from the touch, and it took all of her will not to. The last thing she wanted was to frighten him. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment in an attempt to remain calm.

Jack watched the scene, a pained expression marring his features.

* * *

"Get me my coat. There is someone I need to see."

* * *

**Sorry this took so long! Boarding school is so annoying. HOpe you like it so far!  
Please please PLEASE read and review … it really means a lot to me (:**

**Xx**

**Alex**


	22. Chapter 22

"Hold on," Jack pulled himself from his thoughts, turning his attention towards Les once more, "you walked _six blocks_ in the middle of the night _alone_, without anyone knowin' where you were?"

Les smiled sheepishly. "Oops?"

"Oh, for Christ's sake."

Katherine smiled. "You should have known better than to do that." She scolded half-heartedly.

The freckle-faced boy gave a harrumph. "How come?" He whined, "I walk farther to work, and I know how to take care of myself."

"It still isn't safe." Jack chimed in.

"Why not?"

Stiff silence fell between them, as Les slowly realized exactly why his safety could have been compromised. He turned to Katherine apologetically, but her eyes were downcast, a solemn shadow falling over her face.

"Just don't do it again." She said lowly, to which the young boy nodded.

All three were happy to drop the subject, instead asking Les to tell them about what the other boys had been up to. As he explained, Katherine's lids grew heavy, her body beginning to fight to stay awake. She yawned, her eyes fluttering closed as she fell back on her pillow. Jack came over, kissing her on the temple, and removing a few stray curls from her face. Les stood, stretching his back, and yawning himself.

Jack smiled. "Come on," He said, placing his hand on his shoulders, "I'll walk ya home."

* * *

At exactly 6:37 the next morning, she awoke, her stomach flipping. She groaned softly, clutching her midsection as another swell of nausea passed through her stomach. She glanced around the room, spotting a small trashcan to the left side of her bed. Katherine reached down, pulling it up in front of her as she emptied the contents of her stomach. Much to her misery, Jack was beginning to awake. A doctor opened the door slowly, and in noting her state, helped her sit up on the bed. Her husband then jumped to his feet, however before he could get far, Dr. Thompson spoke.

"Sir, if you could please wait outside for a moment."

Jack's jawline tensed, but he complied.

"What is this?" Katherine sputtered, gasping as she finally stopped gagging.

The doctor sighed, his brow furrowing. "Morning sickness, I believe."

Her stomach clenched once more. When it finally passed, she turned back to the doctor. "I can't wait any longer." She choked out, "It has to happen soon."

"Ms. Plumber, please," He tried once more, "tell your husband."

She shook her head. "I can't."  
"Then understand that this procedure could take a great deal longer, and be far more risky. We will need to distract him, or have him gone for a day or two while you recover. I beg of you, speak to him. It will make both our lives far easier."

Katherine bit her lip, a knot of anxiety twisting in her stomach. She weighed her options silently, as Dr. Thompson continued to watch her.

"Alright." She finally sighed, "I'll tell him."

"Would you like me to be here when you do?"

"Yes." She decided. "Yes, that would be wise."

He nodded. "I'll bring him in, then?"

Katherine didn't say anything for a long while, tears already forming in her dark eyes. "Just do it."

* * *

Mr. Pulitzer stopped outside, glancing upwards at the myriad of windows that reached for miles across the building. She was in one of those rooms, talking, or sleeping perhaps, but she was there. A pang of guilt settled deep in his stomach, as he questioned why he had not come to visit her sooner. She was, after all, his daughter, and no matter what turmoil they had between them, he did love her.

He wondered if she knew that.

More than that, he wondered that if by cutting off contact for so long, by pushing her away, did she still love him?

He sighed, supposing there was only one way to find out. And, with a final leap of courage, pushed open the hospital doors.

* * *

"Mr. Kelly, would you please come in?"

Jack stood, following the doctor in silently. Katherine didn't so much as look at him, her face ghostly pale, her entire body ridged.

"What's goin' on?" He asked tiredly, a slight twang of anxiety pulsing through his speech.

Dr. Thompson glanced at Katherine, and then back at her husband. "Well-"

"I'm pregnant, Jack."

There was a pause, as he took in the news, a smile spreading wide across his face. "Pregnant?" He all but cheered, "That's fantastic!"

He leapt over to her, leaning in to kiss her, but Katherine pulled away. "No," She said shakily, "it isn't."

Jack stared at her in disbelief. "Whadya mean, it ain't? We's gonna have a-"

"It isn't yours, Jack!" Katherine sobbed, turning to glare at him, "God, don't you get it? It's … _theirs_. One of them, it's theirs!" She broke down, holding her head in her hands as she wept.

Jack, partially numb with realization, sat down feebly in a plastic hospital chair, staring blankly at her.

Dr. Thompson watched the scene, guilt overcoming him for having pushed her to tell him.

The door whipped open then, causing Katherine to shriek. Jack blinked, still dazed from the news.

Dr. Thompson stepped forward, staring quizzically at the silver-haired man in front of him. "And … you are?" He asked pointedly.

"Joseph, Joseph Pulitzer," He said, "and I want to see my daughter."

* * *

**I'm really sorry this took so long … I'm working as fast as I can to update I promise! ANyway, I hope you enjoy! I don't even think I have to say it, but PLEASEEEEE READ AND REVIEW! It makes me happy and I may or may not give you cookies :P (I probably won't but I'll update fast hehe)**

**Xx,  
Alex**


	23. Chapter 23

"I-I'll leave you three, then?" Dr. Thompson said, not really waiting for an answer as he stumbled towards the door, closing it silently behind him.

After several months of actively, and _successfully_ cutting off any contact with her, he had the nerve to stand here before her. Katherine couldn't believe it. And yet, there is stood, in all of his self-induced glory. Joseph Pulitzer, one of the most powerful businessmen in all of New York City, and perhaps in the world, but most importantly, her father.

"Why are you here." It was more of a statement than a question.

Mr. Pulitzer toyed with the brim of his hat. "Because you are my daughter, and it is the right thing to do." He responded in an equally cold tone.

Jack, who still sat in the chair beside Katherine, remained only half in reality, his eyes flicking back and forth between his wife and her father, but not moving beyond that.

"You haven't spoken to me in months." She sneered, " I don't see why it matters to you now."  
Her father sighed, remaining inches from the door. "Do you honestly think that lowly of your own father?"

"How dare you patronize me?" Katherine seethed, her face growing hot, "That might have worked before the strike, but I'm more cunning than I was before, and I can certainly see through your act, Father."

Mr. Pulitzer placed his hat on one of the hooks beside the door, stalking over to his daughter, causing her to shrink slightly. Her words might have been strong, but both her and her father knew that they were no more than words, for he knew that the one thing he would always have over his daughter, was fear. She had been trained to dread her father as a reflex. It had become a key skill in her survival. Of course, this is not to say that Pulitzer had ever been abusive, but merely for her own state of sanity, Katherine knew it was better to do as she was told, and to not ask questions.

Pulitzer studied his daughter's face, noting, as its shade grew pinker by the moment. He chuckled. "That isn't true, Katherine, and I think you know it as well." Katherine's mouth gaped as she tried to form a coherent sentence through her fury. "And furthermore," Her father continued, looking down at her from where he stood, "I do not hate you. No matter what you believe to be true about me, you are family, and I do not abandon family."

Katherine, finding herself suddenly incapable of speaking, merely nodded. She turned towards her husband, hoping to find some solace in having him near, but he was gawking at Mr. Pulitzer. "Jack …?" She asked worriedly.

His eyes snapped towards her, jumping a little as they did. "Sorry." He mumbled, taking her hand in his.

"Have I missed something?" Pulitzer asked pointedly, sitting in the chair on the opposite side of the bed.

Jack glared at him. "Not that is matters ta you, but your daughter is-"

"Don't." Katherine cut him off, her eyes pleading, "Please, don't."

He slumped back in his chair, rubbing his thumb over her hand soothingly. Pulitzer stood. "Mr. Kelly, I would like a moment alone with my daughter."

"I ain't goin' nowhere."

"Oh, but I believe you are."

"_I ain't leavin' her!_" Jack stood, his hands balling into fists.

"Jack, stop!"

"I don't want any trouble now, Mr. Kelly."

"Then why the hell are ya here?"

"To see my daughter." He said simply.

"I don't think that's true." Jack snarled, "Ya haven't tried ta talk to her in months, why now? Why this moment."  
"Now see here, Kelly!" Pulitzer stalked over to him, looming over him, "If I want to talk to my daughter, I do as I please." He pushed at Jacks chest a little.

"Father!" Katherine all but shrieked.

"Ya ain't doin' nothing of the sort." Jack snapped, pushing Pulitzer back.

With one swift movement, Mr. Joseph Pulitzer, an esteemed businessman with enough money to his name to own a continent, swung. Jack landed with a thud.

"STOP IT!" Katherine stood from the bed, but her legs gave out beneath her, leaving her in a heap of tears on the floor. A small red spot was growing on her nightgown where her stitches would have been. "P-please, just stop!" She sobbed.

Jack, still holding his jaw, scrambled over to her, helping her back onto the bed, and then sitting next to her, rubbed soothing circles on her back. He glared at Pulitzer, who stood watching the scene, his hands opening and closing, and his face blank.

A nurse burst through the door. "What on earth is going on in here?" She asked, then noting Katherine's state, ordered everyone out of the room.

Once outside, the nurse helped the trembling girl sit up on her bed, unbuttoning the front of her nightgown to redress her stitches. "Are you alright, Ms. Plumber?" She asked.

"I wish to be alone."

"Should I tell them to leave?"

"Yes."  
"And what of your husband?"  
Katherine hesitated. "Y-yes." She said weakly, "Him too."

* * *

He stood in slumped arrogance, his weight heavily favored on his crutch as he stumbled through the alley to the boys' home. Once on the doorstep, he stopped, discarding his bottle, cringing at the glass shattered. He knocked twice, allowing for a little lag between them. There was some rustling and the muffled sound of voices from within, before pale light began to flood through the door.

"Crutchie … what in the hell happened to ya?" Romeo removed his crutch, replacing himself underneath the misconstrued boy.

"I'm sorry." He slurred, giving his weight to his friend.

"We'll worry 'bout that later …"Romeo murmured, helping the boy inside, and then leading him up the stairs to his old bed. "Christ, Crutch! What the hell was you's drinkin'?" He asked, upon realizing how intoxicated his friend looked.

"Milk, and it worked." Crutchie giggled, only stopping as he hiccupped.

Romeo rolled his eyes. "Sleep for a while," He said, "I'll be back in the mornin'."

"W-wait!" Crutchie said, grabbing Romeo's wrist, "Thank you."

His friend smiled, releasing himself from Crutchie's grasp, and closing the door silently behind him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please please please read and review (:**

**OH and on that note, I would like to give a special thanks to delovlies and Ealsaid Una for being my most regular readers and reviewers … you two are wonderful and thank you SO much and I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far!**

**xo to all my readers,**

**Alex**


End file.
